The Best Memory
by Winterlude
Summary: On Teddy Lupin's last day at Hogwarts, Teddy and Victoire share some memories about the time they spent in Hogwarts. Oneshot. R&R! TLVW pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Did you actually think I did?**

Victoire Weasley suddendly woke up.

_What time is it? _she wondered confused. She took the alarm clock that there was on her bedtable and she looked at it.

_A quarter to nine._

'Jeeze!' she screamed.

'Meredith, Kate it's a quarter to nine!' she yelled at her still sleeping room-mates, getting up and trying to see where her clothes were. 'Wake up! We've the OWLs! Oh my God, they're going to expel us. We're late! At the OWLs!'

A groan came from one of the beds.

'Victoire, are you stupid or what?' another voice slowly asked.

'Meredith, wake up!' Victoire screamed, desperately trying to see where her quill was.

'Victoire, we're on holiday. We finished our OWLs yesterday. Go back to sleep, please'

'What are you...' then Victoire suddendly stopped. It was true. The OWLs were over. It was holiday. They could sleep as much as they wanted.

'Oh my...' she said, sitting on her bed.

She couldn't go back to sleep, as she was half dressed. So she finished gettin dresses and she went to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Nobody was there.

_It's obvious, _Victoire thought _it's the first day of holiday. Everybody must be sleeping in, even teachers._

Then she noticed a boy who was sit on Gryffindor table. She smiled, as she recognised his green hair.

'Teddy,' she said sitting next to him 'what are you doing in here?'

The boy smiled as he saw the girl.

'Oh... I'm just... remembering'

'Remembering?' Victoire asked.

'Yeah, remembering. We'll leave soon and I won't come back to this place...'

'Oh, that's true' Victoire said suddendly becoming sad. She had forgotten that those were the last days for Teddy at the castle.

'And what are you remembering?' she said beaming again and trying to forget her sudden sadness.

'Oh, so many things. My Sorting, for example'

'How was it?' Victoire asked curious.

'Oh, well, I was scared to death. Everybody was looking at me because I had pink hair and I was so nervous that I couldn't change it'

Victoire laughed and Teddy echoed her.

'Then Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on my head and the Hat said that it had no idea where to put me'

'Really?'

'Yes. It told me that it had sorted my dad in Gryffindor even if he wanted to be a Hufflepuff and that it had put my mum in Hufflepuff even if she wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor'

Victoire smiled.

'So it said that it wanted to give me the opportunity to choose, unlike my parents'

'And you chose Gryffindor'

'No. I said that it could put me where it wanted'

'Really?' Victoire asked laughing.

'Yes' Teddy said laughing as well.

'And what did it say?'

'It laughed and then screamed Gryffindor'

Victoire smiled.

'What was your Sorting like?' Teddy asked.

'Oh, very quick. Longbottom put the Hat on my head and the it said that it was happy that there were Weasleys again in school because it had missed us. It said that it was sure I was a true Gryffindor'

Teddy smiled.

'And what else were you thinking of?' Victoire asked.

'Umm... when I saw the monument that commemorates the ones who died during the two wars. Harry had told me about it but it was shocking to see the names of my parents on it. For all my first month I went to have breakfast earlier than anybody else just to spend fifteen minutes in front of it'

'Oh, Teddy...' Victoire said with tears in her eyes.

'Then Professor Longbottom noticed that, he wrote a letter to Harry'

'And... what did Uncle Harry told you?'

'He said that when he was in his first year he did something very similar. But that we should not... dwell. That we've to live our present. And so I stopped doing that'

Victoire gazed at the monument.

'Now I almost don't notice it' Teddy said.

'When I was in first year, sometimes I stopped to read Uncle Fred's name. I wondered how he was. Dad says he was even funnier that Uncle George' Victoire sighted.

'Funnier than your Uncle George? I can't picture him' Teddy said smiling.

'Yeah, neither can I'

'Then I was thinking of... that stupid DADA teacher we had some years ago. Professor Thickbell' Teddy said.

'Yes, he taught in my second year'

'Once in class he said that the ministry in the last years had been making too many concessions to werewolves and that it was a big mistake'

'No, really? What a git' Victoire said, thinking of her father and his scarred face.

'I didn't say anything but then the following lesson I gave him a very long essay about all the werewolves in history that have contributed to our society. I included my father as well'

'And what happened next?'

'He didn't even read it and he acted nastily towards me for the whole year. Then someone told Harry and Harry talked to McGonagall'

'So, was it true that the Headmistress kicked him out? I thought it was just a gossip'

'No, it was true. She even apologised to me. She said that if she had known that he was such a jerk she would have never taken him as a teacher'

'Did McGonagall actually say jerk?' Victoire asked smiling.

'Yes, she did' Teddy said laughing. 'And when Harry asked if Thickbell had really said those things in class, I think he sweared'

'No! Uncle Harry sweared?' Victoire said in disbelief.

'I am not sure, but he muttered something that it sounded much like swearing...' Teddy said grinning.

The two studentds stood quiet for some minutes.

'I'll miss all this' Teddy said suddendly.

Victoire just nodded.

'I'll even miss the teachers. I'll miss Filch'

'Will you miss his cat too?' Victoire asked laughing.

'Yes, I'll miss it as well'

'Which teacher will you miss the most?'

'Professor Longbottom' Teddy said without even thinking about it 'He's such a great teacher. After the first lesson in my first year he asked me to stay a little bit longer. I was scared to death'

'But didn't you know him? I mean, hadn't you seen him at Uncle Harry's home? They're friends, aren't they?'

'Yes, but... he wasn't Harry's friend anymore. He was a teacher. So, he closed the door and we stood quiet for some moments. Then he asked me if I knew that my father had been his teacher. I said that I knew that. He sighted and said that my dad had been the teacher he had liked the most, that without him he would have never been brave enough to struggle against Voldemort'

'Oh...'

'He said that he had always been too shy to tell my father how much important he had been for him. That he had never managed to make him understand how much he looked up to him. And that he just wanted to tell me that'

'Professor Longbottom is such a nice person... He's my favourite teacher too' Victoire said.

'This year as usual he had a talk with all the seventh years, you know, the normal questions: what do you want to do after finishing school, are you scared about the NEWTs and bla bla bla'

'Yes, I had something similar this year, but for the OWLs'

'We talked and he said that he's sad everytime he sees seventh years off. Then he told me that when I arrived to Hogwarts he was honoured to be Remus Lupin's son's teacher. But that after seven years, now he's honoured to have been Teddy Lupin's teacher. I was so embarrassed when he said that'

'You shouldn't have been, Teddy. If Longbottom told you this, it means you deserved it.'

'Thank you' Teddy said blushing.

'When in my first year I got my first detention Longbottom told me off for like ages. But at the end he smiled and said that my Uncle Fred would have been so proud of me' Victoire said beaming.

'Really?' Teddy asked laughing.

'Yes...' Victoire asked

Teddy sighted.

'I have so many memories of this place...' he sighted.

'Such as...?'

'Oh, well... I do remember that time in my first year that a stair suddendly moved and I fell off...'

'... when I forgot the password and the Fat Lady made me spend the whole night in the corridor...' Victoire echoed.

'... when Trewlaney scared me saying that I was going to die soon but then Longbottom told me that according to Trewlaney Harry would have died one thousand times...'

'... when Filch ran after me for the whole third floor...'

'... when I found the Room of Requirment for the first time...'

'... when you showed me the Map of the Marauder and I couldn't believe you had kept it hidden from me for all that time...'

'... when I turned Flitwick into a squirrell without even knowing how I could have done that...'

'... when I broke a leg in a Quidditch match and mum wanted me to quit Quidditch...'

'... when Gran sent me a Howler because I was in detention for like the two hundreth time...'

'... when you impersonated Meredith and asked me if I fancied you...' Victoire said beaming.

'Did you know it was me?' Teddy asked, blushing furiously and his hair becoming red.

'Teddy, I have seen you impersonating people since I was born. Of course I knew it was you'

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

'Oh, I just wanted to have some fun'

'So, when you told me that I am like a brother to you and that being my girlfriend would be like an incest... were you joking?' Teddy asked hopeful.

In that moment Victoire's friend, Kate, arrived.

'Victoire, we're outside, are you coming?' she asked.

'Yes, go, I'll reach in you a second' she said.

Kate nodded and went away.

'Well, so I have to go...' Victoire said getting up.

'No, please, answer my question first: were you joking?' Teddy asked, without even realising that he had put his hand on hers.

Victoire smiled, leaned and kissed him on his lips.

'Did you really believe I was serious?' she said beaming and running outside.

Teddy remained alone. He touched his lips and smiled.

_Who could say that my best memory of Hogwarts still had to come?_

**A/N: What do you think? Please, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
